<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pensi solo a quello by Fratilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292978">Pensi solo a quello</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratilla/pseuds/Fratilla'>Fratilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Entendre, Drabble, M/M, mercenary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:19:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratilla/pseuds/Fratilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Date a Cesare quel è che di Cesare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pensi solo a quello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Cloud, ti devi rendere conto di cosa vuol dire ». </p><p>	Barret era un uomo disfatto. </p><p>	« Vuol dire che t’ho dato tutto quello che ho. A te. Ci speravo, che ci tenessi, è una cosa che mi distrugge ».</p><p>	Cloud aveva quella tendenza a metterlo in posizioni nelle quali non avrebbe mai voluto trovarsi. </p><p>	« E se ti pare bello prenderti tutto e andartene, fai! Ma è un pezzo di cuore. E tu saresti un pezzo di merda! »</p><p>	Il mercenario lo guardava, senza un’espressione in viso. Attendeva. Barret si rassegnò. </p><p>	« E va bene! » abbaiò, spiaccicandogli in mano l’anticipo per il lavoro al Settore Cinque.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>